


Flowers of Chivalry

by feroxargentea



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, Flower Crowns, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/pseuds/feroxargentea
Summary: In which Fraser explains the 100% true origins of CKR Flower Crown Day.





	Flowers of Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CKR Flower Crown Day 2019.

* * *

 

“No way,” Ray said. “No _way_ is CKR Flower Crown Day a real thing. Not even in Canada.”

Fraser raised an eyebrow. “Actually, it’s quite widely celebrated north of the border.”

“You’re kidding! What the hell are flower crowns?”

“Crowns made out of flowers.” He ducked as Ray lobbed a pillow at him. “Just use your imagination, Ray. I’m sure you’ll get the general idea.”

“Okay, but _why?”_

“Well, it originates from the medieval custom whereby members of the Royal Court would adorn the objects of their affection with garlands symbolizing the flower of chivalry.”

“The flower of...?”

“Chivalry,” Fraser said. “You know, the knightly code of behavior, as in Arthurian legend.”

“So what’s CKR?”

“Canadian knightly regalia, of course,” Fraser said, without missing a beat.

Ray retrieved his pillow, shaking his head. “You’re all freaks, you know that, right? An entire country of freaks. So, what, you all get the day off?”

“In some territories, yes. Turnbull and I generally play rock-paper-snowball to determine which of us receives leave, but this year it’s a Sunday, so I’m free to celebrate all day, as are you.”

“Uh…okaaaay. Do I even wanna know the plan?”

Fraser reached for the newspaper on the nightstand and turned to its entertainment section. “Well, according to this, the Chicago Botanic Garden is holding an exhibition of rare early-nineteenth-century taxonomic illustrations, with particular emphasis on engravings of native species of Rosaceae.”

“Fraser...”

“And their Garden View Café is offering a special menu of medieval-style candied flower-petal cakes, accompanied by complementary herbal infusions.”

“Fraser...”

“And then, thus fortified, we could perhaps head round the block to the movie theater for a screening of”—Fraser peered more closely at the paper—“Alien Insect Apocalypse 2, which apparently has very fine CGI of the xenobotanical landscapes in its battle scenes.”

“Fraser!”

“All rendered in 3-D.”

“Okay, okay!” Ray grabbed the paper off him and tossed it into the corner of the bedroom. “I’ll go to the stupid exhibition!”

“Thank you, Ray. I’m sure you’ll find it interesting.”

“But we’re getting hotdogs and popcorn with the movie. Buttered, not salted.”

“Fine. I can smuggle a bag of Smarties in my belt-pouch, too, if you like.”

“’Kay, deal.” Ray lay silent for a while, one leg kicking idly under the duvet, sending little flickers of cool air against Fraser’s side. “You know they’re gonna stop and search you one of these days, though.”

“I shouldn’t have thought so. I’m told I have an honest face.”

“Honest, my ass. That Flower Crown stuff was 100% bullshit, right?”

Fraser reached over and tugged Ray towards him, shifting until they fit together just right.

“Trust me, Ray,” he said, “I’m particularly fond of your flower of chivalry.”

Ray snickered, his breath warm against Fraser’s neck. “Yeah, see, that bit I believe. So, uh, what time we gotta head to this exhibition thing?”

“Oh, it doesn’t open till noon. So if you could think of any way you wanted to pass the time until then…”

“Huh. I could maybe come up with something.” Ray’s mouth was right at Fraser’s ear, his voice pure vibration. “I could just, uh, what was it you said? Use my imagination?”

“Mmm,” Fraser murmured. “You do that, Ray. I’m sure you’ll get the general idea.”

 

* * *

 

(They didn’t make it to the exhibition. I’m told that Alien Insect Apocalypse 2, however, was “brilliant”. Or, alternatively, “loud”.)

 


End file.
